Lucy's Harem REWRITE
by Crazywindbag
Summary: Fairy Tail is back and kicking, after Tartaros, yet, a certain celestial mage is not ready to move on. What is happening to Lucy? Is she really the Lucy they know? How is Layla back just when the war with Alvarez is just around the corner? AU and spoilers if you haven't read the manga.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own Fairy Tail. It is owned by Hiro Mashima**

 **EDITED**

Lucy entered the guild with a bright smile on her face. Accompanying her was none other than Yukino Agria, a very powerful celestial mage. Yukino seemed to be blushing.

"You like Rogue?! I'd have thought you would fall for Sting, cause' he's, you know, the light dragon slayer and all...But then again, Rogue's pretty cool, and he's kind of sweet, too, in a shy, quiet way." Lucy said. She hoped she'd said enough so she wouldn't have to talk anymore. She just wasn't in the mood. She never was anymore. It was like losing her mother, and in a way her father, all over again. It had only been a few days when Fairy tail had gotten back together again. They were still searching for Master, but they knew they'll find him soon enough. They knew he was in Alvarez, at least, and they were going to retrieve him soon enough.

But Lucy couldn't help but feel lonely, even though she was back in the guild. She did not tell them about Aquarius. Maybe because she'd lost faith in them, or because she was a coward. Maybe she was being selfish, she should let them help her, after all, but she didn't want to burden them anymore. The Strauss siblings were still trying to forgive each other and find a way out of their guilt. Cana was spending time with her father, who was sorry he couldn't be there for her during such a horrible and dangerous time. But Lucy could see he was immensely proud, too. Levy and Gajeel along with Juvia and Gray were trying to figure out where they stood to each other, their relationship after all that'd happened. Erza was traumatized by being tortured, but Lucy noticed how proud and satisfied she was by being able to protect Jellal. Sting, Rogue and Minerva were trying to fit back into their lives and get stronger together. And then there was Natsu, Lucy knew that crushing pain of losing someone, but when you were looking for them for years...Would she have been able to have taken that, had she been in place of Natsu?

Lucy would've been too broken, she knew that, and so she selfishly felt relieved it was not her who'd lost someone she's been looking for. Perhaps, she didn't deserve to be in Fairy Tail, she'd become too unappreciative, selfish and guarded. She could not bring down the wall surrounding her, not even for Natsu, anymore. She did it so easily before, and then she'd lost her mother, the father she'd once loved, as he'd become a cruel, uncaring one, and had lived alone so long. She'd built a wall, then, too, and Natsu broke it in mere seconds then, but now…

"Lucy? Are you there?' Asked Yukino worriedly, tilting her head. Her white hair had grown a little longer over the year. Lucy may not have been able to open up anymore, but she sure as hell had missed her friends, terribly, so having Yukino, and the rest of Sabertooth, so close, had been one of the only good things in her life during those painful, horrible times. The worst year of her life. Finally, finding a family she loved with all her heart and more, people she'd give her life up for without a second thought, people she cared for as much as her spirits, only to lose them after losing two very important people in her life, no, make that three, her father, then Aquarius, and then Natsu, who left her.

"Yeah, sorry." Lucy faked another smile. She'd become very good at things like that, now. Smiling during her modelling career, doing it for Sabertooth, and for Jason.

 _ **You shouldn't have to endure this, Lucy.**_

That voice. She hated it, it was so horrible. It would say some very petrifying things, things Lucy didn't know she could _ever_ even imagine.

 _ **Why don't you leave Fairy Tail? Fairy Tail doesn't deserve you, you know.**_

Lucy tried to ignore the voice. It sounded too much like _him._

"Am I boring you? You don't have to listen to me if-" Yukino was cut off by Lucy abruptly grabbing her hands.

Lucy felt regretful because she actually had not listened to Yukino at all, but that did not mean she found Yukino boring, and there was no way she was going to hurt Yukino's feelings for it. But as she was about to speak, Mest rushed in, a letter in his hand. Lucy' eyes widened. She immediately recognised that letter. She would know it anywhere. But why was princess Hisui sending a letter to Fairy tail, was it because Natsu was charged for burning the palace? That idiot, not even the royal family could forgive because he'd made too many mistakes. Unknown to Lucy, she had a soft smile on her face as she thought of him and his idiotic, careless, actions. Most of the time.

It seemed that a huge, walking frog was accompanying Mest. The large amphibian carried a yellow scroll, which she opened up, as she asked, "Who here is Miss. Lucy Heartfilia?'

Lucy was just going to step up and say it's her, but, of course, the idiot had other ideas.

"What the hell do those bastards want, now?' Lucy knew Natsu was referring to the magic council, whom the frog seemed to have been, obviously, sent by. Surprisingly, Erza, Gray and even Wendy agreed with Natsu, glaring at the poor frog woman. The frog was cowering in fear, most likely from Erza's death glare.

 _ **This is obviously all an act. They don't care about you. They never did.**_

"Guys, it's alright. Lerell isn't from the magic council" Lucy reassured. They had no reason to act like they cared if they didn't actually care, it would be too much trouble.

"Lerell? Do you know, uh, her?' Gray inquired.

"Yeah. She's one of Princess Hisui's court ladies." Lucy answered

"Um, excuse me," The trio, Natsu, Gray and Erza, turned, mechanically, to the frog and resumed glaring. It seemed she'd only reassured little Wendy. The frog was obviously terrified, bet _she's_ quitting her job as soon as she's out of here, Lucy thought, but she continued, anyway. "Can we get going?'

"What about Yukino?' Lucy asked.

"Miss Agria? Um, we will be visiting Sabertooth for her. Please do not worry about it."

"I'm right here," Yukino smiled, surprising the female frog. "You don't have to go to Sabertooth to get me."

"Uhh, I see," The frog cleared her throat, getting over the shock of seeing Yukino in Fairy Tail.

"So why the hell are you looking for these two, anyway?' Gray asked, confused.

"Princess Hisui E. Fiore has requested the presence of Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Agria tomorrow morning at court for, uh, 'training'. I was sent here to meet with Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Agria."

"Training? What do you mean training?' Natsu exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I wasn't informed why." Despite that, Lerell 'subtly' winked at Lucy and Yukino as she said that.

"I ain't letting you take Luce! You can go to hell." Natsu yelled, lighting on fire.

"Natsu…" Yukino said in awe, while, all Lucy could do was roll her eyes. And smile, just a tiny bit.

"Natsu, you idiot, I _want_ to go." Lucy shook her head.

"Fine, then, we won't let you take Yukino!' Natsu said, not skipping a beat.

' _Yukino, let's just go."_ Lucy said through gritted teeth. How had she missed this stupid, fire-eating baka?

"Wait. Now, that the guild is back together, could you at least explain this to me or Laxus, Lucy?' Erza asked

"Does it really matter? I'm honestly not in the mood." Lucy said nonchalantly, although she felt, inexplicably, irritated.

"Lucy, I think you should just tell her. I told Sting. It's not really a big deal." Yukino coaxed.

"Well, since it's not a big deal, does it really matter if I tell her. It'll be a waste of time. Let's just go. Lerell's waiting."

"Lucy, this is more of a waste of time. As the temporary, female guild master, I would like to know where my guild members are most of the time, especially if they are in trouble." Erza said, calmly.

"I'm not in trouble! I'm not Natsu!' Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?' Natsu yelled while eating, across the bar, already, Lucy hadn't even noticed him leave.

"Lucy, that's not what Erza meant, I'm sure." Gray smiled.

"Since when can you read minds, Gray? Or is it something from Avatar. I forgot how much 'better' and 'stronger' that stupid guild made you. How do you know she _doesn't_ think I'm troublesome. How do I know that's not what _you_ think of me. I can't read minds, Gray." Lucy said, angrily. Why was she so angry?

"I don't think you're troublesome, Lucy. Do not worry. All I ask is to know where you're going and why." Erza assured.

"You're not my mother," Lucy said quietly.

"I am your guild master, so is Laxus, so you need to tell one of us, at least."

"Why don't I tell you, Erza?' Yukino asked nervously, at the tension that was growing rapidly. "Princess Hisui, as you know is a celestial mage, was studying celestial magic, she was looking for a way to get stronger when she found something very interesting. She wanted to share it with us. Basically, the first celestial mage is still alive, and we found her, and she said she would train us. She's been doing it for the past year, we go to the place once two weeks. Today's one of those days."

"See, Lucy, there was no need for trouble. It was as easy as that."

"Just cause' we've made you and Laxus the temporary guild masters _does not_ give you the right to invade the guild member's privacy. I know Master wouldn't, he'd wait til' I wanted to tell him. You could never replace him!' Lucy yelled. Her eyes stung. This was the worst feeling, a guilt at the pit of her stomach, but she also felt unrivalled fury and was determined to tell them how she felt.

 _ **They don't understand. They don't get you, Lucy.**_

"You don't need to know everything about me, when I don't know you, anymore! It's been a year, and I know you've changed, so why can't you respect that so have I? Let's go, Yukino."

"Uh, y-yes, ma'am, I-I mean, L-lucy." Yukino stuttered.

As they were leaving, Lucy was sure she heard Natsu say, silently.

"You'll always be the Luce I know. You'll always be my best friend."

 _ **Lies. All lies.**_

Zeref watched from his lacrima.

"Brother. It seems you have found the Celestial Spirit Keeper. Well, that saves quite a lot of work for me. However, your affection for her makes it much more difficult than it would originally have been once I found her, too. Oh, Mavis, what am I to do?"

As his eyes turned crimson, and a shadow fell over him, Zeref laughed out loud, sadistically.

"This sure will be interesting."

"What're you doing, dad?'

"Oh, Zoe! Oh, don't you wanna meet your mum?'

"Mum! Yes, please."

"Well, then, Zoe Heartfilia, will you help me find your mother, Lucy Heartfilia?'

"Yes, please, Daddy. I can't wait!'


	2. Chapter 2

_It was a painfully normal day for Lucy as a reporter. SaberTooth's Kalispan had once again completed a 5-year quest in only three months. She knew Gildarts would have done it in a week, and was not impressed, but that didn't mean others were not surprised or impressed._

 _As she wrote a report, trying her best to exaggerate everything and make it intriguing, as she was taught to do by Jason, she thought about her new keys. She'd gotten a few, new silver ones. She'd just got them, about four, that morning. She'd had more than enough money to buy it, but that was more because she was now a head writer. Since she'd barely had time to buy them that morning right before work, she'd hadn't had enough time to meet and contract with them. She was excited to do it. She'd gotten two a few weeks before. Microscopium and Sagitta._

 _Microscopium was a microscope that she often used for watching stars and constellations, but she was finding other ways she could use him in a battle during training. Such as; Were she lost or needed to find an enemy._

 _Sagitta alone was not much help, as she was an arrow and an arrow was useless without an archer just as an archer was useless without arrows, but she, Lucy in her Sagittarius Star-Dress and Sagittarius together would become one incredible power combo and that was a big help during battles._

 _She tried her best to focus back on her work and she thought how lucky she was. These stories weren't always special or interesting, but if she were a model who had to smile and look sexy all day long, she'd probably scream._

 _She could've been a model and as fun as that was, it just wasn't her thing. She'd always wanted to be a writer as a second job or something because she'd never thought Fairy Tail would disband. But they did, and now it was her main job_

 _Her heart clenched, she felt sick to the stomach. She missed them so much! She shook her head. No, It's in the past now, Lucy, move on, she thought to herself._

" _Lucy!' Came Jason's voice, interrupting her thoughts._

" _Yeah?' Lucy replied tiredly._

" _You have a request from Princess Hisui." He said, excitedly. "This is so cool!'_

" _What?' She asked, sitting up straighter as she strained to listen to him properly. Had she heard him correct?_

" _Princess Hisui has requested a meeting with you!' Jason repeated. "You gotta tell me what happens there, okay? This has got to be the coolest scoop ever!'_

" _Jason…" Lucy shook her head, smiling. Natsu always annoyed her in a way that made her bonk him on the head and grin at him just because he was there to annoy her, she couldn't possibly have survived without having met him, too, just like Jason. That made her smile fade. He had left her, and so had Happy and she had been heartbroken. She, as always, shook the thought away and focused on the matter at hand. Getting up and dressing, she got ready to head to the train station._

* * *

 _"Why have you called us here, Princess Hisui?' Lucy asked politely as she entered the palace throne room. She wore light, natural make-up. Slight lipstick with concealer and mascara. She wore a dark purple off-shoulder, full-sleeve shirt with a lavender skirt. She wore black, knee-high stockings and dark purple heels. Her hair was pulled into a neat ponytail with a lavender ribbon that matched the skirt and bracelet she wore. The bracelet had two letters that meant the whole world to Lucy. FT._

 _She noticed Yukino was there, too, wearing her normal above-knee, white dress with blue ruffles without the cloak. Her white hair had grown, as she had let it, although that had something to do with Lucy, and was tied into a tiny ponytail on the side. She looked adorable and she knew that any man would have to be blind to say otherwise._

 _Princess Hisui sat atop a small throne next to a luscious, massive one that was for the tiny king. She also had her hair into a ponytail. She wore a sleeveless pink dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress ended below her knees with a glittery, scarlet belt with the Fiore Kingdom symbol in the middle. She wore green sandals covered with red petal-shaped gems at the front. Guards surrounded her, and she waved her hand in a dismissive gesture._

 _"I want to talk to Lucy and Yukino in private, so I politely request the guards leave this room, only Arcadios shall remain." Princess Hisui ordered._

 _"But, your highness-" The concerned guard was cut off by Arcadios,_

 _"I vow to protect the Princess and the mages. You will listen to her highness," The unsaid threat was there, though it was, obviously, unsaid. The guards all gulped, and slowly left the room._

 _"Now, the reason I called you and Yukino here is," Hisui paused, "And please do not repeat this to anyone-or you will be traitors of the Royal Family of Fiore, and will then be known as criminals-but I found a secret hallway leading into a secret library I had never been to or known of. Father told me it is the secret library of the palace with many ancient secrets of Fiore. It is passed on in the Royal Family of Fiore," Hisui once again paused to let everything sink in._

 _This meant that either Lucy doesn't tell Jason anything, which was unlikely, or she lied to him, which was what she'd probably do._

" _Anyway, this relates to you, I found an ancient book on Celestial Magic. I found many spells and Lost magic and other things. But guess what?! I found out the creator of Celestial Magic is still alive and healthy! There was not much on it, and I find it hard to believe, but it would greatly expand our powers if it is true and she or he was to train us." Hisui continued with breathless, and obvious, excitement._

 _Yukino and Lucy were speechless._

 _"Mavis, that would be amazing if it's true! So, are we going to search for this mage, or what?' Lucy asked, determined._

 _"I'm so glad you think this way, too. My father dislikes this…'mission', but he allows it. What do you think, Yukino?' Hisui asked, noticing Yukino had not yet agreed and seemed to be thinking deeply._

 _"I... I think this is a wonderful idea." Yukino smiled after a bit of time._

 _"Alright!'_

 _It took them more than one-third of the year, they searched every nook and cranny of Earthland. But no matter where they looked, even with the Royal forces searching. They'd almost given up._

 _So they were surprised to find the person they were looking for lived in the Celestial Spirit world. As she had, technically, created the world, itself, she was able to find a way to be able to go to this world with her husband without dying, where she lived among people who could never be corrupted. Well, they could, but they had to be either completely evil, like with Lucy during the eclipse gate fiasco, or completely pure, disregarding their personalities, such as those who were perverts. (Loke and Taurus.) Just as Yukino and Hisui had agreed that the book was fake, Lucy had the idea that if this person was the creator of Celestial Magic, then she obviously created the Celestial World, she could have made an exception to herself, and got Crux to tell herself, Yukino and Hisui. Then, they met her. Aroura._

 _Lucy, Yukino and Hisui had worn Celestial Spirit world clothing, thus, being able to enter the Spirit world. Lucy wore a blue dress, with the skirt ending a few inches above her knees. The shirt part of the dress had yellow lines over it, a line going vertical in the middle, and a horizontal line tracing the end of the shirt with a few other random lines here and there. She had a white bow around her neck and blue stockings. She wore blue bracelets around her wrists._

 _Yukino wore a white dress, which complimented her hair nicely, the skirt reaching a few inches above her knees, as well, with a layered skirt. Her sleeves were not connected, and blue ribbons at the top. Her torso had blue lines on the side. She had a blue bow around her neck. She had white stockings._

 _Princess Hisui wore what looked like a kimono, except it only reached knee-length. It was pink in colour, with purple lines going vertical in the middle. A teal blue, fat ribbon was around the waist. She had black stockings. The first Celestial Mage was an old woman, looking to be in her late 50's or so. Her posture, however, held no hint of her age, completely straight and strong. Her white-yellowish hair was up in a perfect bun. Her face had few wrinkles, old, brown eyes and thin lips._

 _Lucy and Yukino's spirits were very surprised and delighted to see them, and had happily directed them where an old but homey-looking cottage by the side of the silver, brick path. In the world of the beautiful stars, it looked more heavenly than any house or apartment on Earthland._

 _They'd approached the old woman who sat in the chair at the front yard, sitting alone watching them._

 _"Hello! It's so nice to meet you! You're the creator of this world, right?' Yukino asked politely, but with clear awe in her voice._

 _"Ugh, and here I thought that I could get away from humans by living here, then again, when you're blessed with a long life, I should have expected someone to come at some point." The woman complained._

 _"Um…" Neither of the three, young mages knew what to say next. They'd imagined her as a gentle, caring person._

 _"Well, what do you want?'_

 _"Um, you see we're all Celestial Mages, and we heard about you and came to look for you, so you could, uh, train us to be stronger…" Hisui trailed off, it sounded so stupid now. Why would she train them? She had no reason to._

 _"Oh? Well, then, do a hundred pushups, to begin with"_

 _"Please-wait, she agreed?! She agreed! Yes-wait, a hundred pushups?!'_

 _They'd already gotten so far. All of the three could now even use the Star-dress, although, Lucy was ahead of both Hisui and Yukino. Little did they know that even then, it would not be enough with what was to come._

And that was the start of their training.

"Lucy! What is the meaning of this? Your Aera magic is so unfocused! Pay attention!' Aurora said sternly to Lucy who'd just fallen, having not focused on keeping her wings, which had also vanished.

"Seriously, you're still with those brats?' Gregory asked, albeit, anyone could hear the affection in Aurora's husband's voice.

"Well, how else are they going to get stronger?' Aurora complained. "They still have so much to learn."

Lucy couldn't help but snap.

"Okay, we get it. We're weak. You keep saying things like, "So much to learn," and "We shouldn't even bother,", you don't have to say it again and again. I know what you mean."

"What do you mean, girl?' Aurora asked annoyed. "I would never say you are weak. Yes, you have so far to go, but you're already very far on the path. Not many make it this far, at all. You should be proud, but never arrogant."

"Mrs Adley! I never knew…" Hisui smiled.

"You don't...hate us?' Yukino asked hesitantly.

"I don't think even I could exactly hate you," Gregory answered for her.

"I'm...sorry. I-I lost it. I don't want to be seen as a burden." Lucy apologised.

"You'll never be a burden. You're more of a leader, really." Hisui hugged Lucy.

"The best leader ever." Yukino joined the hug.

"Thanks, you guys," Lucy said, feeling teary.

"I see you're ready to try Heavenly Unison," And saying that, for the first time they'd met her, Aurora smiled, genuinely. "I have never met quite so much talent in celestial magic ever since I started it, other than Anna Heartfilia. But even she could not find another two celestial mages strong and trusting enough. You three are both of these things. And you will be the second trio ever to do this spell. It is quite an achievement. I am happy to be your teacher, knowing you have reached this point."

"H-heavenly Unison. Us? Are you sure, Mrs Adley?' Hisui stuttered

"I know what I'm doing, girly." Aurora had to be the only person who would dare to speak to the princess so rudely.

"What is this spell, anyway?' Lucy asked, confused.

"It's a spell only Mrs Adley could ever do, and that's only because she created the spell, itself," Hisui answered. "I found it in the same secret library I found the book about Mrs Adley in."

"Hey, just because I created the spell doesn't mean I couldn't've done it If I hadn't, I'm strong enough, I'll have you know," Aroura said indignantly.

"If you master this spell, your training will be halfway through."

"Only halfway through?!' Lucy screeched.

"Would you be quiet?!' Yelled Gregory.

"Pfft, I didn't expect you to get even this far. Not with the level you were at before, anyways. Though, I was surprised you could use the Star-dress." Aurora scoffed.

"We're done here for today. I'll see you in nine days." Aroura nodded to them, giving permission to leave. "Don't forget to practice by yourself."

The three nodded, tiredly. They were always exhausted by the end of the full-day training sessions.

The weeks passed by in a blur, Fairy Tail continued partying for the whole of next week and then sent a search party to find out where Makarov was. Cana got fully drunk and said many embarrassing things about her father and spent the night with Bacchus, drinking.

In the second week, most members suffered from long hangovers and didn't come to the guild except Lucy, the 'Makarov search party' and a few who hadn't drunk as much, like Wendy and Romeo. And soon it was time for training day again. Lucy was quite annoyed with Natsu asking to fight again and again now that he knew she'd trained with a professional.

* * *

"HEAVENLY UNISON!'

Three women shouted, holding hands. A golden aura enveloped them. The golden flash grew, stars now surrounding them.

"The power of the heavenly, pure beings,

Calls upon the power of thee,

 **Oh, Celestial king, lend us your strength,**

 **We shall forever be known as the Heavenly Unison!'**

They yelled, simultaneously.

The flowers and vegetation around them tilted as if bowing down. Power radiated off them. Then, suddenly, they all fell down.

"Again! Purify your hearts and thoughts. Try to not think. Let go of the pain, and if you have to remember painful memories in order to accept what happened in the past, then do so. Forgive. Even if you cannot forget, forgive…" Aurora instructed.

"We're _trying."_ Princess Hisui groaned. How many times had they _done_ this?

"Try harder. Breathe deeply. How about you share your issues with each other. Perhaps that will help. The spell is stronger the closer the three celestial mages are." Advised Aroura.

The three mages turned away from each other.

How was Hisui supposed to tell Yukino and Lucy how horrible she felt being here without her father's permission? How was she supposed to say how disappointed it made Arcadios? That she and Arcadios were fighting? She'd fallen for Arcadios but knew they couldn't be together. She was to marry a prince or someone with Status or money.

Yukino wasn't sure whether she could tell Hisui about Rogue, she wasn't sure Hisui would understand, but Lucy knew, so it would be unfair not to tell Hisui. And what of Sorano, whom she found out was her sister? Nobody told her she even had any _cousins,_ let alone a sister. She felt betrayed, a sister she couldn't remember, one who had suffered so much, but she knew she couldn't blame it on anyone else but herself, either. Sorano was her _sister,_ for god's sake.

Lucy knew she couldn't say anything about how difficult it had become for her to fit back in with Fairy Tail because she knew it was selfish. They wouldn't understand, but Lucy loathed abandonment. It was a situation that occurred so often in her life, it was a wound she'd rather carry alone, for others would never understand. And she wished she could forgive the others fully, but the more she saw them happy, not seeing her pain, her _loneliness_ , the harder it became. What selfish, resentful person was she becoming?

Aurora watched them carefully, closing her eyes when suddenly she had a vision.

 _Laughter was heard in the distance, as Yukino, Hisui stood against Lucy, tattered clothes, blood dripping off them. The two were beaten and battered, much to Lucy's amusement, and about to fall, but still tried to stand, anyway._

" _You two may be Celestial Mages, the only type of Magic capable of beating me, but you are still overall too weak. You should've known that since we started training with Aroura. I've always been better than both of you."_

 _And with that Lucy blasted them, knocking them unconscious immediately._

" _Pathetic." Lucy murmured._

 _Horns protruded out of her head, she stood above ruins, as she gleefully watched two blurs. Aurora stood there as a ghost that no one could see, as this was only the future. Aroura gasped when the two 'blurs' finally slowed for her to be able to see who they were._

 _A bright red-haired demon, with sharp fangs, horns, longer and sharper than Lucy's, and cruel onyx eyes. The other was a dark-haired man. His eyes a dangerous red, a grimace on his face._

' _Zeref!' Aurora realized. 'END'_

 _Aurora felt as though she'd seen END somewhere before. How was this connected to future Lucy, who seemed to be not very nice?_

" _Come on, Natsu, Zeref, show me which of you is better. Only the strongest can win my heart, after all."_

 _Natsu… That name, Aurora knew was familiar._

' _Win her heart?' Aurora's eyes widened, 'Has Zeref the dark mage, and his strongest demon, END,_ fallen _for Lucy? Was Lucy…evil? Was_ she _the prophesized pure being who was to become END's bride? Was Zeref meant to fall in love with her?_

 _This was not good. Aurora knew she had to tell the Spirit King. She had to tell Lucy, Yukino and Hisui._


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **I do, however, own Aina Albey, an OC, and the song below.**

In a week after the Celestial Mage's training, they had been hearing only one person's name.

 _Aina Albey_.

"Have you heard of that new Sound Mage? Apparently, she's a really good singer, too, and since her Magic is based on sound, she can charm people using it."

Gossip spread around Magnolia like wildfire. It was known Aina Albey was born in Alvarez and was one who was very close to once being in the Spriggan 12, but could not, as Dimaria beat her. She wasn't all that furious, anymore, of course as her life had gotten better than it perhaps could've been even being part of the Spriggan 12, but at the time she'd been quite upset. She'd gotten over it, and started a new, honestly more fun, for her, career, and was very content with her life, so she was actually grateful to Dimaria.

The musician probably would've become extremely popular just because of her charming music alone, but her looks were a big bonus. Her hair started straight, platinum blond, ending in soft, lavender tresses. Her eyes were a big, beautiful, mysterious lilac, whom were also greatly brought out by her gorgeous hair. Her willowy, skinny frame was what, often, most impressed men.

Obviously, it wasn't just her looks that made her so renowned, for otherwise she would not have become a songstress, in the first place, had she not had the talent to hold her own against the competition when it came to singing.

She had recently been invited to Fiore by the king, of course, both the King and the vocalist were oblivious to the war about to rage between them in a few years' time, to do a performance. She was to sing her new song, one she had composed herself and made her so beloved by her people. She was honoured, she had only sung once to the Emperor, and while she had been overjoyed at the opportunity, singing to a King of another land was an entirely new feeling, so immensely delightful.

People of Fiore had been informed by the King himself and invited to a Parade in honour of the enchanting woman, as the King was quite generous, and the singer was the talk of the kingdom.

Many were attending the Parade. Our mages in Fairy Tail, however, were not just personally asked to attend, but to also partake and perform in the parade!

Like in the Fantasia, which had charmed everyone, but obviously, different, or it would not be original.

The seven, Team Natsu (Wendy, Erza, Gray, Happy, Carla, Natsu and Lucy.), were at the inn, The Golden Lion Inn, resting the night away, unaware of what was to come. Well, not Lucy, who, at the moment, was trying to rest, turning and tossing. The past few days, ever since Fairy Tail had gotten back together actually, she'd not slept a wink.

When will this stop, she would often wonder.

That morning, most people...well, they were still sleeping since it was four o'clock, excluding Lucy. Who was meditating in her room with the window open, breathing in the fresh, morning air.

She'd given up on trying not to sleep, but she was seriously reaching her limit with it. No matter what she seemed to do, nothing would work.

It was just peculiar, she could sleep normally enough before. She got the occasional nightmares, but that was about it. Was this caused by Magic? Was she under some curse? Why her? What was going on?

 **Why don't you ask your 'friends' for advice.**

 **Why haven't you told them yet?**

Stupid, internal voice. Lucy couldn't even hurt it without hurting herself!

"Lucy!' Natsu crashed through the door. A Natsu shaped hole was left in place.

"Natsu?' Lucy sighed. "Why, pray tell, you can't use the door like a normal person?'

"Lucy!' This time it was Gray. Well, there goes the door. Lucy decided not to pay for it this time. These idiots will never learn to clean up their own messes if she did it for them, anyway.

"Erza's coming, hide!' Gray exclaimed.

"What did you do this time? And seriously, so early?'

"It was exhibitionist's fault. He started it."

"No, I didn't, Lizard, you destroyed her cake!'

"Natsu, Gray!' Erza said, kicking the door. It was broken anyway, right?

Lucy rubbed the side of her forehead. God, these people. Was this how she paid for her sins?

"Gray, Natsu, go say "Sorry" to Erza and get over it," Lucy growled, not really in the mood, what with the lack of sleep.

"We're so sorry, Erza. Please forgive us, we beg you. Show us sympathy."

"You will buy me a strawberry cake, then perhaps, I shall consider it." Erza proposed.

"Of course," Gray replied, while Natsu bowed, and said,

"Erza, you are the merciful Goddess! We are forever in your debt."

Erza nodded, walking away, on the way picking up the door, slamming it into place and smirking at them through the holes in the door.

"Show off," Lucy muttered.

"Don't let her hear you say that."

After that fiasco, the team then got dressed and ready.

Erza'd taken on the responsibility of being boss of the set-ups. There was not much to do, but no one refused Titania unless you wished to face her wrath. By the evening, everything was done, and everyone had to say, it looked fantastic!

A wooden stage was set up against a massive, green tree, decorated with glowing, magical flowers and colourful lights. Lanterns were hung upon ropes on poles on the stage.

The wooden stage had a red carpet on it, with glittery, golden edges. The carpet continued onto the stairs and made a path for the celebrated woman to walk on. There were royal purple, soft, cushioned seats and couches that were spread over the space, there were thousands of them, considering the amount people were sure to attend.

Now that many of the audience had arrived, they were only awaiting upon the arrival of the main attraction. As soon, as she walked through, the rest of the Mages participating in the Parade would follow. Suddenly, in a flash of beautiful gold, appeared a beautiful woman. Her hair was done in a half bun at the back of her head, the rest of the hair open, still long enough to reach her shoulders. She wore a lilac dress, matching her eyes, that ended above her knees, glittering in the gorgeous lighting.

She beamed at the crowd, who was instantly entranced by her appearance. As she walked elegantly to the stage, the Parade began.

Natsu and Erza were the first to go. Erza had her newest and one of her most beautiful armours on, Sword Wing. Black swords formed wings on her back, with a dress that ended just above her knees on the front, reaching just below the knees from behind. It was peach in colour, except the metal belt, that was scarlet, matching her scarlet hair. She also wore red gloves that reached her shoulders and had roses at the top, with black blade lining the left side. She had roses surrounded her, a crimson aura surrounding her swords, sparkling daggers and roses as well as herself.

Natsu wore the same outfit as the one he wore when he fought Tartaros, well, not the same, but another copy of it, since it looked so good, and the other one was destroyed. With his new scarf this time around, of course. It wasn't the same, but it'd taken a lot for him to get anything that was similar to the scarf that was destroyed by the demons of Zeref.

Fire spurted around him, like a fountain, making people gasp. As he made a show of eating fire, the fire he'd gathered on the torch he held, as he still couldn't eat his own fire.

Next was Gray and Wendy. Gray wore no shirts, but rather an open coat that reached his thighs. Showing his chest, making many girls drool, mostly Juvia, though. The coat was a Persian blue colour with Ambers running along the front and golden lines tracing the edge of the long coat. He wore golden pants. Gray obviously, made Ice sculptures. But now that he had Ice Devil Slayer Magic, he could also make black, glowing balls of ice appear in the sky, awing everyone. He smirked to Natsu, challenging him, 'Beat that'. Natsu seemed to understand his look, smirking back, accepting the challenge.

Wendy wore a rose-gold dress. It was a simple gown that reached her feet. She wore sparkly, pink clips in her tied in one big ponytail, to accent her dress. Wendy flew around a tornado, don't worry, it didn't affect anyone else, with her outfit changing every few minutes, a trick she'd picked up on from Chelia. She was able to create illusions using air. She also made a rainbow in the sky, with crystals surrounding it. It was a truly Magical sight, pun intended.

Then came Happy and Carla, Carla showing off her wings to kids in her human form, while happy just flew around with Wendy.

Then it was Lucy and Yukino, SaberTooth had been invited, too. Yukino and Lucy chose to wear Celestial World clothing in honour of their Magic. Lucy wore the green dress that she wore in the tower of Heaven. Yukino wore something that would resemble a small crop top with a green cape surrounding her. (What Erza wore when helping The Celestial Spirit before the grand magic games.) Yukino called out Ophiuchus and Pisces, finally able to call out two Zodiac spirits, which slightly frightened little children, but they got over it soon enough, giggling at the tricks the three serpent-like creatures did.

Lucy also called her spirits, Virgo and Lyra. Lyra making enchanting music, while Virgo and Lucy did a fake whip fight of sorts, making the audience watch in excitement. Lucy also changed into some of her Star Dress outfits, surprising everyone who'd never known Celestial Mages could do that.

Soon enough, the Parade came to an end, SaberTooth and Lamia Scale performing, along with Jenny, Hibiki and Ren from Blue Pegasus. It was time for the song.

Aina got ready to sing, and everyone cheered her on. 

_She walks alone_

_She is afraid_

 _Of what is gone_

_Of what is left_

 _Where she sat, what she called home_

_Is nothing but a pile, of past memories_

_She's fighting every day just to lose someone, again_

_She's pushing them all away, cause' she can't take the pain_

 _And she wishes, she could turn back time_

 _Go back to the days, everything was fine_

Lucy felt a strange sort of emotion, something familiar, as she listened to the words.

 __

 _She was always afraid, they'd turn on her_

 _There were so many times, she messed up_

 _But they were always there, by her side_

 _She wishes things didn't change, and everything was alright_

 _And she wonders if life would be easier if she couldn't love_

 __

 _And she wishes, she could turn back time_

 _Go back to the days, everything was fine_

 _The darkness, the pain, the agony_

Lucy almost felt like some painful memories were resurfacing. Like she could relate to these lyrics.  
 _  
Ain't over yet_

 _Her heart is so, so heavy_

 _She wonders if she'll ever be herself_

_And she wishes, she could turn back time_

 _Go back to the days, everything was fine_

 _And she wishes, she could turn back time_

 _Go back to the days, everything was fine_

 _She never knew what the future would bring, and she wishes she could go back, she could hold on_

 _She wishes she never let go, oh_

 _And she wishes, she could turn back time_

 _Go back to the days, everything was fine  
_

And abruptly, Lucy saw an image she never would have imagined. One so painful that it tore her heart apart.

 **I thank all my viewers. It is greatly appreciated. I thank Juvia21 for all her help and continuous support like a true friend. I hope you all enjoyed the fanfiction above at least slightly.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy awoke in her room. A large, pink room that she'd now woken up many times. Suddenly she realised what she had achieved, for the very first time. A smile on her face, she called for her maid. The maid came in, wondering why her mistress, who was a very deep sleeper and was impossible to wake up early mornings, was awake so early.

"Miss Lucy! For what reason might you be awake so early today?' She questioned.

Lucy smiled and said, "I'm going to run away today."

In the orignial timeline, and her previous few, she had never once informed the staff that she would run away. But she'd seen them die multiple times and that was something she couldn't forget.

"What-" The maid stuttered.

"Shhh." Lucy giggled, "I'm running away!'

The maid wasn't surprised Lucy was running away, many rich children-especially mages-ran away because they weren't happy. She just didn't know Lucy would tell them. Truthfully, she was touched.

"Alright then. You'll need help packing, now, won't you?'

* * *

The staff tearfully hugged Lucy goodbye.

Bero stepped forward. "Lucy," He called her attention. He wasn't crying.

"I wish to talk to you in private before you go," He said, seriously. Lucy was puzzled, this had never once happened before, so what was different this time? Lucy was an intelligent girl, however. She figured that perhaps it was the sudden-and extremely large-increase in her power that had set him off.

She'd figured out how this "blessing" thing worked. Anna Heartfilia had been a close friend of Zeref, and Mavis, even. She'd achieved many things, and gone on to be the greatest wizard-although Lucy surpassed her in the future (or current time considering time travel)-and made legends. She was the first wizard after the creator of celestial magic who had ever been able to first collect all thirteen keys and then summon them all coming out unharmed.

But even she wasn't able to access the Star dress. It was known she was not only a close friend of Zeref, but of the Celestial King, too. In fact, as far as Lucy knew, she had been friends of many powerful people. Then again, Anna herself was one of those powerful people.

Anyways, Anna had helped Zeref create the eclipse gate after he'd shown her the idea; she'd been the first to support his idea, the reason they were such good friends. It seemed like fate that both these Heartfilias had befriended the two Dragneels. That was why Anna was given a wish by Ankhseram. Ironic, isn't it? Dragneels, cursed by Ankhseram, and Heartfilias, blessed by him, best friends throughout history.

Anna made the wish that the Heartfilia that would be her descendant, the offspring of the Heartfilia that would open eclipse would never die. Instead, she would go back in time and be able to right her mistakes. Almost as if she knew that Lucy would want to save her friends from what lay ahead.

But, unfortunately there was a catch-there always is-and that was memory seals. Her memory was sealed off by strong seals, and to break them, she'd have to be strong mentally. After all the timelines, the stronger she got, the faster she remembered each time. The first time she remembered was during battle against Tartarus. And she remembered during the during the grand magic games after each time, she failed to save them despite knowing it sooner.

She gathered that only if she knew from the start and was able to assist her guildmates to get stronger faster, could she have any chance of succeeding.

And she'd finally broken those goddamn seals. Not only that, it unlocked her previous strength. After fighting about a thousand enemies over and over had made her way stronger, but she never remembered. That was the other catch. Until she remembered everything, she wouldn't have future Lucy's strength-and all the other Lucy's, in all honesty.

And Bero was her magic teacher, so he would notice the massive increase in her magical aura.

* * *

It was now a few minutes before the train that Lucy was going to board; this time her staff wouldn't tell her father, which meant she didn't have to hide in the back of a train, where transportation was carried. She sighed in relief, realising just how many times she'd had to do that.

As the rest of the staff waved her goodbye, Lucy and Bero stepped aside to talk.

Before Bero could say anything, Lucy cut in.

"I know what you're going to say, Bero," Lucy said, "Where did this sudden strength come from?'

Bero merely raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have much time," Lucy glanced back, the train still had about five minutes to arrive. "I've been time travelling. In the future, I join the guild, Fairy Tail. We go through many adventures together, and they become my family, like you all did. But there is a huge war, and I don't make it out "alive", and neither do my guildmates. But my family is blessed, so instead of dying like all the others, I'm sent back in time without my memories. Every time I died, I'd keep going through a time loop. I'm not sure how many times I've been sent back in time, but slowly my mental strength increased. And finally, in this life, I remembered from the start and that's unlocked my future strength, too."

There was a hoot, and the train arrived.

"No matter how many lives I go through, you're always there, teacher." Lucy grinned. She put out her hand, and raised her finger in the unofficial sign of Fairy Tail.

That was the first time Lucy had ever seen Bero cry.

* * *

Lucy skipped her way through Hargeon. After all the time loops, she was glad she remembered. She was tired of all the fighting, but all the times she would have with her guildmates were _always_ worth it. They were the best part, and they would never be the same people. But Lucy hoped she'd make them happy. They deserved that, at least. And this was the time when she'd first meet them.

Well, not right then and there, since she'd left a few days early. With the help of her staff, she was done packing and planning far earlier. She had been naive and slightly spoiled the first time and had ignored the consequences of this, and no, not the physical consequences. She'd spent years figuring out all the loopholes.

She'd left her staff lonely and hurt. When she'd come, they'd been brimming with joy. That was the first time she'd seen how she'd hurt them.

And if she had been able to, she would never had repeated the same mistake the next several times. But she hadn't.

Still, she was glad she managed to make everyone, but her father, happy.

Lucy looked happily through her keys. This time, the staff helped her pack, and she'd had enough time to grab enough jewels she was sure she would need to buy all the silver keys there were in the shop. She was certain she'd left the shop keeper the happiest man on earth.

She had managed to collect nine new silver keys, excluding the Canis Major key.

She had the keys of Apus, Canis Venatici, Cassiopeia, Chamaeleon, Perseus, Cetus, Lupus, Musca and Sagitta.

She'd also brought a whip, it wasn't as nice as the one she would receive from Edolas, but it was still pretty sweet, plus Bora, duke everlue and Erigor were easy to defeat. Well, at her current strength, most of the enemies before Edolas would be easy, but she didn't want to get too cocky.

She had about two days to contract the spirits, before she would meet _them._

She slowly lay the keys down and pondered. ' _Hm, which one should I contract first?'_

She then decided on Apus. She took its key and held it out, exuding very little power in opening the gate. That was the funny thing; she could easily open a gate now, not using any more than about two percent of her full power. Opening a gate could be described as ripping open a hole to pull out a being from a whole another world, and that itself was extremely difficult.

"Open, gate of the paradise bird, Apus." And before Lucy stood a...young girl dressed as a bird.

There were two holes protruding from the back of her costume, and coming through them were very real wings.

"What is it with you and sagittarius dressing up as your constellations?' Lucy muttered to herself, but the spirit had enhanced hearing and heard her easily.

"I thought it was funny that uncle Saggy dressed up like a horse, so I did it too!' She said. "But they said there was already a horse, and so I dressed up as a bird, instead. Since I'm meant to be a bird." She pouted.

Lucy thought she was really cute.

"Well," Lucy lowered herself down to the girl's height. "I think you look awesome! Anyways, wanna make a contract with me?'

The girl smiled. They then discussed the details of the contract and she vanished in feathers and wings.

Lucy made a contract with all her new spirits, saving Plue for last. Once she was done, she sighed in relief and opened Plue's gate.

"Hi, little dude," She said gently. She would never take Plue for granted.

She spent the whole day getting to know her spirits. She knew she needed to have a plan of action for when the war came, but there was still about eleven to twelve years, even if it felt like only five or so years had passed. She was wondering if it would be such a big change if she didn't go to tenrou, but then again, some of Fairy Tail's members gained independence and those who were on the island got closer. And that was also where she was planning to meet Zeref. She wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do, but she decided it was worth it. She knew that Zeref had not given in to darkness then, and perhaps she could help him in some way.

She couldn't put too much hope into that plan, but there was always a plan B, she supposed.

The next two days passed by in a blur of meditating, training and strategising.

Lucy gleefully stepped onto the bridge from where she'd seen the girls crowding. She joined the gaggle of girls, and for a second the smile fell. This was the man who'd pretended to be in _her_ Fairy Tail, when he was more pathetic than the lowest criminals.

He flashed her a smile, and she glowered at him. He seemed taken aback by her blatant refusal to his charm, and waved his hand at her, as if that would make it work. She pretended to be wooed by it.

Oh, she couldn't wait to see the look on his face, when she beat him to a pulp.

"Igneel!' A mess of pink hair burst through.

Natsu looked up confusion in his onyx eyes, "Huh? Who the heck are you?'

Lucy burst out laughing, all the attention going from Natsu to her. She blushed, she hadn't meant to do that.

But then she saw Natsu staring at her, a strange look in his eyes. "L…"

Happy, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on. Lucy was shocked but she masked it. After all the times she'd repeated this, not once had he remembered her. Maybe there was a bit of _her_ Natsu in this one.

She winked at him and stepped back letting the crowd of girls swallow her.

Soon enough, Natsu said something stupid, as she expected him to, and got beaten up by the girls.

* * *

Natsu lay in the trash, Happy hovering over him, when a pale hand appeared before him. He followed it to the mysterious blonde from before.

When he'd first seen her, she'd been laughing. If he was honest, he wasn't captivated because her laugh was beautiful or because she looked beautiful or anything cheesy even though both of those things were true, but because she'd looked at him with love that he only saw in his guildmate's eyes.

Okay, so maybe he didn't. He couldn't just look at some stranger and say that that stranger loved him when they didn't even know him. But it felt like they did.

And then she'd winked at him and disappeared in the crowd, and his heart had sped up.

He wasn't sure why.

And now she was offering him her hand, helping him get up. He took it, because why not? Before he could say anything, though, she started talking.

"Thanks! That ass had a charm spell on me. It broke when you randomly burst through," She laughed. "Anyways, I'm Lucy. You two want lunch, my treat. As a thank you."

Natsu and Happy then decided that no matter who she was and what she was like, they liked her. Okay if she was some evil villain disguise then they didn't like her, but still, _food._

* * *

"So, who's this Igneel guy?'

"He's not a guy!' Happy replied, mouth full of fish. Lucy fake-gagged. He poked his tongue out, which made Lucy actually internally gag. "He's a big, fire-breathing dragon. And he's Natsu's dad."

"Oh? But why would a big dragon be in the middle of a town?'

They paused, only just realising the logic of that comment.

"I'm gonna beat that bastard to the ground," Natsu muttered, sulking.

Lucy chuckled, "Hey, hey, you should have known. Anyways, who told you about salamander, anyway?'

"Macao, my guild mate,"

"Ooooh, and what guild might you be from?' She decided to have a little bit of fun with him before she left.

"The best guild of course-"

"You mean Lamia Scale?' Lucy battered her eyelashes. "I'm gonna join them!'

Natsu pretended to puke, "Them? No way, they're trash. I'm in-"

"Phantom Lord, then? They're, like, the second best. That's better than Fairy Tail."

"Hey!' Natsu and Happy squealed together, "what's that supposed to mean?'

Lucy laughed, "Oh god, you guys. I'm joking. Fairy Tail's obviously the best."

"Stupid." Natsu muttered lowly, but Lucy heard it.

"Did you just call me stupid?' Lucy glowered.

"N-no, sir,"

"Good. Now, I have to get going. I'm going to leave the bill here, feel free to eat more. It was nice meeting you."

"You, too," Happy said, chewing on the tail of a fish.

But before she could get out of the door, Natsu called out to her.

She just remembered how they thanked her. "N-no need to thank me!' She exclaimed.

Natsu stared at her weirdly, "I wasn't going to. Wasn't this supposed to be your way of saying thank you, anyways? Dummy."

Lucy just glared at him.

"Anyways, I'm from Fairy Tail! You wanna join?' Natsu grinned, Happy agreeing.

Lucy was shocked to say the least. This wasn't meant to happen yet. Why was it happening so early?

 **Alright, so, yes this idea had developed into something slightly different from the previous one, thus why I did a rewrite in the first place. The idea of this is a time loop instead of a time travel to the past once, and yes, the Aina Albey character has an important role, which will be revealed later on. Actually as I wrote, I erased quite a few versions and rewrote, and then decided on this. While this may have come as a plot twist, this was what I was planning to eventually make happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Flashback**

 _When Aina was finished, Lucy ran off. She'd always felt like she was missing something, like there was a dam inside her. Finally the dam broke, and she was glad. Last time she'd remembered after fantasia, so she wasn't sure why it took her so long this time._

 _She'd made the assumption that it was because so many things had inexplicably changed._

 _She had never met Aurora or Aina in the original timeline or the ones after that, but instead of her spirits going hay-wire, she was called in by Hisui and that happened._

 _Plus, in some timelines her guildmates had different personalities, depending if she changed events._

 _Events that had never even happened how she remembered might have confused her brain._

 _But either way, she had a job, and that was to die and continue to another life. She'd keep going until she succeeded in saving her family._

 _But before she died, there was something she needed to do._

* * *

 _Lucy stepped into the cottage, and there was Aurora sitting in a swinging chair, with Greg making lunch._

 _Almost as if drawn to her, Aurora lifted her hazel eyes from the emerald-covered book she was reading. She lifted a white brow._

 _Even Greg turned around and lifted his lips, a slight smile._

 _Maybe she didn't need to explain._

" _How'd you know?' Lucy asked._

" _There's a certain feeling you get around people with their magic sealed," Greg replied. "Have you ever met someone that makes you feel like you're missing something when you're with them, like there's something that should be there, but it feels like it isn't?'_

 _Master and Gildarts immediately came to mind, then there was Mystogan. The three of them always gave her that feeling._

 _So did Aurora._

" _A mage has three strengths. Most mages only focus one out of three, or two. Two of them are obvious, but the third, not many mages are strong in that area. Physical and Mental strength, those are two that many mages tend to focus on. If you're intelligent, you strategise all your battles and learn from your failures. If you're strong, you barge in instead of planning, and you defeat your opponents with fists and kicks. If you lose, you still know you just got stronger. There's only two magics that have mages who specialise in spiritual strength," Aurora explained, pausing for dramatic effect. "Those two magics are black magic-"_

 _Lucy gasped. What?! Was that why Zeref was so powerful?_

" _-and Celestial Spirit Magic?'_

 _Lucy was shocked. "D-does that mean…?'_

" _A celestial mage who is spiritually powerful has the power to be as strong as Zeref himself."_

 _Being on par with the dark mage. She'd never imagined that was even possible._

 _And then suddenly the air changed. It was like a heaviness had lifted, a tension Lucy never realised was there, a veil that covered something. The feeling of her missing something, the feeling of seals covering a magic beyond anything she imagined. Aurora was showing Lucy her true power. An aura that was so overwhelming that Lucy was close to fainting._

 _And the only power this mighty was Zeref._

" _But how do you control your aura?' Lucy asked, having finally gotten over the fact that Aurora was an almighty being on par with Zeref himself._

" _Your Aura is like your magic, except it's only defensive. Auras can not be used for offense. It gathers ethernano, and gets stronger as your magic evolves. Your aura is made completely of ethernano, so it doesn't run out either. That is why not even Zeref could fight against your aura. You can use your aura to mask things you can't see. For example, you feel the magic inside you, but you don't see it until you attack somebody or use your magic, so while it's there, you can use your aura to seal it. You can do the same for people's senses, you can mask your scent, somebody's vision if you're in their sight, your voice. The stronger your aura is, the stronger your magic, and vice versa," Aurora said. "Do you know why Zeref created his demons?'_

 _Lucy knew, but she was sure that Aurora didn't, so she shook her head._

" _To kill himself,"_

 _Lucy's eyes widened. "You knew?'_

" _Of course, I'm not practically the second strongest mage to exist in the world just because,"_

 _Okay, so even Lucy knew that was a fair point._

" _But he had an ulterior motive, as everyone does. His demons are like your aura; made completely of ethernano. They're the only beings in this whole world able to fool your aura, or detect what power you're hiding, or smell you out when your aura covers your scent. They're the only creatures who could find you out. I don't know if you'll ever run into them, but I know for a fact that as a celestial mage, you can beat them. I'll let you in on a secret."_

 _Gregory paused abruptly. He looked astonished. "You're telling her?'_

" _She'll forget about it, anyways." Aurora said dismissively. Lucy glared at her. Pfft._

" _Celestial magic is the purest magic of all,"_

" _What? But angel magic-"_

" _-kills its mage. While celestial spirit magic revives the spirit after 'death'. They're stars, Lucy, they are either pure or impure,"_

 _This made sense to Lucy. The eclipse spirits were completely evil, whereas the normal zodiac are pure. That is, beside their questionable personalities._

" _That is why it has the potential to be so powerful. But not only that, Zeref can create evil and kill, and just like that you can turn those evil creations into something better."_

 _This was news to Lucy. They then spent the night talking about how to hide her magic with her aura and the spell that cleanses the evil from demons. Lucy knew she'd need it for END. Maybe, just maybe, she could save Natsu when the time came._

* * *

 _Lucy held the knife to her wrist, right over her veins. This wasn't the first time she had to suicide, but that never made it better. It was a daunting task nonetheless. She squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the pain, slashing the knife against her wrists. She flinched. In the seconds before she faded away, she smiled sadly. Once again, she'd start over, but she knew she would cease to exist in this timeline. As though Layla never had a child. As if a sixteen year old girl who was unhappy with the cold treatment she received day by day hadn't run away and joined Fairy Tail. Her family. As if she'd never loved them._

 **In case future confusion sets in, I decided to do a flashback that explains how Lucy died and got into the new timeline. Plus a bit of extra info that I was originally planning to give LATER, but since I've planned a different plot twist for this rewrite, I gave it to y'all early :P**

 **Anyways, do let me know what you think.**

 **I would love to hear all your theories on what Lucy plans to do with all this info ;)**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING.**


End file.
